Quidditch in Bed
by snowieaddz
Summary: A guide
1. Chapter 1

Author's Message/Warning:

**Author's Message/Warning: **

I'd like to start out by saying that, yes, I am female. I'm writing this as part of the Sphinx Challenge and I don't have much personal experience on the topic of this manual. Because of that, I had to quite a bit of research.

This manual is basically a Gryffindor guide that is mentioned in several fics. Sphinx originally came up with the idea in one of her fics. Her work can be found at: /profile.php?userid28452 Since _Quidditch in Bed_ was first mentioned, it has been referred to in several fan fictions. Its scheme was eventually expanded by Riley () who added length and chapter titles in Pawn to Queen. Please note: I doubt I will be using Riley's suggested length of 200 pages for this fic. The ideas and philosophies of the book have expanded and grown with each fic it is mentioned in. I take no credit for the idea of _Quidditch in Bed_. I have just taken the liberty of actually writing it. My version of _Quidditch in Bed _has pretty accurate information presented from a Quidditch player's point of view and it will hopefully fit into Sphinx's criteria. You could very well apply this manual to your own life. However, I take no responsibility if something goes wrong.

This manual contains many sexual euphuisms. These are strictly euphuisms and are not vulgar. This fic falls completely within the guidelines of . However, it probably shouldn't be read by those who feel uncomfortable on the topic of sex. I also wouldn't recommend reading it if you are under 16.

Keep in mind, prologues are almost always boring. Even confusing at some times. Believe me, it gets much funnier when the story actually begins.

And here is just some basic advice: When polishing your broomstick or trying to get the Quaffle through the hoop, don't do _anything_ stupid. If it hurts or seems dangerous, it probably shouldn't be done.

**P.S. This book is directed to males. Gals, you could use it as a way to learn how to please your man if you want.**

(01/06/02)

Past Reviews on before it was removed in 2002 during censorship of the site:

Reviewer

Date

Chapter

Type

Bre

2002-09-09

3

Signed

LMAO!! THAT IS SO WRONG!! I'm dying laughing here. VERY well written. That's one SICK mind there... which is why I think you rock.

textualsphinx(Sphinx) ()

2002-08-28

1

Anonymous

A note across the review box to Starlitskye - the answer to your question lies in the Author's Notes (does nobody read Authors' Notes??)of both this and Riley's 'Pawn to Queen': 'Quidditch in Bed' was invented by neither of these writers, but by me, in a little fic called 'Why Slytherins Are Sexier', which can be found here at ffnet under 'Sphinx'. I put out a challenge about six months ago for people actually to write this fictional sex guide.

Nezumi

2002-08-10

3

Signed

Nifty lil' diddy... really funny! I'd give it an 8 or 9, maybe 10 depending on the next chapters! . ... On another note so you're name's Addi/Addy/Adi too? Weird. I never thought the name was THAT popular. Anywho, update soon!

StarlitSkye

2002-08-04

3

Anonymous

My goodness, woman. I am laughing so hard (in my head, in reality I'm just gasping for air, since it's WAY past bedtime for me and I shouldn't be up) This is BRILLIANT. You are a genius. I cannot press how funny this is, I am still clutching my sides. My God, just... brilliant. Only now I keep wondering did you take the idea from Riley's Pawn To Queen or did Riley take the idea from you or are you collaborating? It doesn't even matter to me, this is just too damned FUNNY!!

Ginn

2002-08-02

3

Signed

humgph more stifled laughter the rules are hilarious heehee this one gets an 8

Ginn

2002-08-02

2

Signed

Updated content copyright by Al Gore?!  
Hahahahahaha that's hillarious this chapter umm how about a 6

Brian Austin aka Austin ()

2002-07-31

3

Anonymous

send me the next chapter when you get it addi!! that was some funny shit

Jenna

2002-07-31

3

Anonymous

haha addi that was hilarious...read that one i told you about, and update this one!

Jennifer ()

2002-07-31

3

Anonymous

Ok- I give it an 9 on a scale of 1-10. It was written very well, and was very well researched. Go Addi!!

Neva & Em

2002-07-25

3

Anonymous

ok now, where is the next chapter? i want to know how to beat bludgers! great story, i love this 'quidditch' manual. ;)

KarinAlyssa

2002-07-11

3

Signed

Wow, what can I say?? The euphemisms will make my teachers so proud of you, you have a long way before you, you're very gifted

Bear

2002-06-24

3

Signed

10, 10, for the love of god, TEN!! Please finish, I eagerly await the next chapters!

Galaphile

2002-06-10

2

Signed

please continue this is extremly funny and i want to read "your witch and her snitch"

Moria Polonius

2002-06-09

3

Signed

wiping tears from her eyes Great job. Especially the Jaccuzi stuff -- I won't be able to get rid of this particular mental image for a long time.

"Your broomstick isn't anywhere near the nerves that make your eye function (at least in normal situations). -- What was THAT supposed to mean?

Sexiness-personified

2002-06-08

3

Signed

lol!! I love this. You're a very good writter... maybe later you could mention gay quidditch players.. I mean, there's got to be some... right?

Mrades

2002-06-05

3

Anonymous

gak!

this was hilarious! hope you haven't abandoned it!

bendoverdownup

2002-06-04

3

Signed

This is pretty fucking funny. Keep on writing! Maybe you should try with the quiditch Karma Sutra.

The anonymous Reader Sara ()

2002-06-03

3

Anonymous

WOw! this is hysterical. it's well written, and good. it'd make any English teacher proud.. if you'd actually let them read it... without them discovering the "secret" meanings. This is really great, i'm going to recommend it. I give it a 9! Good job! Keep it up! i didn't mean it like that! lol

SARA

The anonymous Reader Sara

2002-06-03

1

Anonymous

this first "chapter" was boring... BRING ON THE STORY! :) i rate this part... 2

Cid62

2002-06-03

3

Signed

Hilarious! The only question I have is--what on EARTH could Al Gore have been doing with such material at such a young age?

C1ofUnknown

2002-06-02

3

Signed

8. Not all that funny, and a bit confusing. How can women have broomsticks, in that sense. You should know what I mean.

C1ofUnknown

2002-06-02

2

Signed

I'm counting this as a chapter too.  
8. Would of been better if you had go right to the Preface.

C1ofUnknown

2002-06-02

1

Signed

1. I'm counting this as a chapter.

fetch

2002-06-02

3

Signed

Funnay! :D

Lunaria

2002-05-29

2

Signed

That was hilarious. You should write more.

Kay Taylor

2002-05-28

2

Signed

Hahahahah! dies laughing this is VERY funny. But I think aspiring Quidditch masters might need more help with finding that elusive Golden Snitch... lol.

EmmaCF (too lazy to sign in)

2002-05-28

2

Anonymous

lol...that was gr8!!

Spike-Lover

2002-05-27

2

Signed

I bow down to your awsome writing!! Love the author's notes about covering your tracks! I love this story, even if it has nothing to do with SS?HG.  
Slythdor

Normandie M

2002-05-27

2

Signed

I was waiting to see who'd take up Sphinx's challenge. Congrats on doing a good job of it! Am esp. looking forward to seeing 'Your Witch and the Snitch'smirk. Excellent beginning, can't wait for more!Normandie

Cowardice

2002-05-27

2

Anonymous

Gahahahahaha!! MAN! This is priceless! snickers Yah, it ensures that i'm not the only pervert around here...big grin Great job. Looking forward to the next chapter..

Lioness Silence

2002-05-27

2

Signed

OMG, this is such a trip. I was dying laughing. Fantastic. Hilarious. Great.

DeAth Of MeRcUrY

2002-05-27

2

Signed

haha funny hey u should write a few chapters for girls i'll make sure to come back and check... keep on writing

Sekhmet McFeerson

2002-05-27

2

Signed

heehee...this is great! I find this very funny, as I am very out of touch with the world I didn't know that Quidditch in Bed ever existed until now. Keep going, I think this is great... :)

Laura Beth

2002-05-27

2

Signed

Oh my goodness! This is hilarious, and very accurate! I love the innuendo and the recommendation by Ludo Bagman just cracked me up... elbow, you say? I always thought he was a W"&r of the first order! I'm impressed by the dedication you show to your readers, to actually research this topic in so much detail. grins Please continue, maybe a bit on locating the elusive Golden Snitch? Men always seem to find that tricky...

CryingCinderella

2002-05-27

2

Signed

FOTCOTGRALMAO (fell off the chair on the ground rollin' around laughin' my ass off!) Thatwas just hysterical! I too am female and think that you have gotten men down to a tea! Now I'm off to go help Snape polish his broom! winks  
CryingCinderella

textualsphinx(Sphinx) - INVENTOR OF QIB ()

2002-05-27

2

Anonymous

Well that told me a great deal about wanking that I've had the fortune not to , um, come across before. Loved the bit about men boasting that they don't polish their broom cos they get the quaffle through the hoop at every match. This was really very - thorough - (you DID do your research, I'm impressed, no really...) What I liked was how very Gryffindor it was in its 'This is all Healthy and Natural' attitude (just as Severus says it is in WSAS.) Cheers, you'vfe made my day.

textualsphinx(Sphinx) - INVENTOR OF QIB ()

2002-05-27

1

Anonymous

Infamous? Mentioned in dozens of stories? I've only received two requests for a mention of my invention since "Why Slytherins Are Sexier" - the ficlet that brought "Quidditch in Bed" into being - was posted last Summer...I'm DELIGHTED someone's taken up the challenge. I'm well chuffed that QIB has become a - er- Fact Of Harry Potter Life. I believe JL Matthews is also working on a version, and I received another "Can I?" request recently. Go gals! (But would appreciate any writers wanting to ref QIB to acknowledge their source...) Right, am off to read "Polishing Your Broomstick" (snicker. This does look as though it's gonna be, um, authentic. Not that I'"d know of course. I couldn't write QIB if I tried, though I'm having a go at bits of Salomé Slytherin's "A Discourse on Luvve's Expresscioun" - more my kinda thang. Good luck with it and keep me posted on your progress - TS

Sijian

2002-05-27

2

Signed

Oooh, is this for Sphinx's QiB challenge?

I just love all the metaphors! How many chapters do you plan? Make sure it's not too sexist, or...um...species-ist !

Arabwel

2002-05-27

2

Signed

/read.php?storyid339569&chapter2

To my knowledge, you are the only one. This is pretty interesting... bravo, bravo, bravo... MORE!

CemeteryMink ( lazy to sign in) ()

2002-05-27

2

Anonymous

This is really excellent! You are doing a very good job of writing the notorious Gryffindor manual. I can't wait to see what you come up with next.

Redone

2002-05-27

2

Anonymous

Ooh! Finally! I've been wondering when someone takes this up. Vacuum cleaners and jacuzzi, LOL!


	2. Preface

_**Quidditch in Bed**_

**By Dicken Wronski with preface by Ludo Bagman.**

Publishing Information:

Text copyright © 1870 by Dicken Wronski

Updated content copyright © 1954 by Al Gore

All rights reserved. Published by Pleasure Press, a division of Pleasure Ext.,

_Publishers since 1522_

PLEASURE PRESS, PLEASURE EXT., QUIDDITCH IN BED, and associated logos are trademarks and/or registered trademarks of Pleasure Ext.

No part of this publication may be reproduced, or stored in a retrieval system, or transmitted in any form or by any means, magical, mechanical, recording, or otherwise, without written permission of the publisher. For information regarding permission, owl to Pleasure Ext., Attention: Permissions Department

Wronski, Dicken

Quidditch in Bed / by Dicken Wronski

p. cm.

Summary: A sexual manual that apply Gryffindor sexual knowledge through the form of Quidditch.

ISBN 0-439-12635-2

1. Sex-Maunal. 2. Masturbation-Self Help. 3. Schools-Guide. 4. Broom Sports-Non-Fiction. I. Title.

PZ7.W79835QUID 1870

Non-Fic -- dc21 70-23982

37 36 35 34 33 32 31 30 29 28 0/0 1 2 3 4

Printed in London 59

Fifty sixth British edition, May 1994

To all Gryffindors who need a little help.

**Contents**

Preface

Ludo Bagman · i

One

Polishing Your Broomstick · 1

Two

Your Bludgers and How to Beat Them · 6

Three

Getting the Quaffle Through the Hoop · 12

Four

Equal Scoring · 18

Five

Your Witch and Her Snitch · 25

Six

Any Suggestions?

**Preface**

**By Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports**

Quidditch is a game that many wizards and witches play. One might call it an integral part of our society because honestly, without it, where would we be? As all of you know, I played Quidditch a lot in my youth, both on and off the field. I was beater for the Wimbourne Wasps. One of my teammates once told me that each man has his own type of personality when it comes to playing. He can be sincere, malevolent, frank, or any other number of characteristics. I, myself, was described as mischievous.

Let's first go into each individual types of male. The Seeker is often the one who is on the lookout for the girl. He often has nothing on his mind other than the girl and will do anything for her. A common term for a chap like this is 'whipped.' Then, there is the Beater. He often defeats the Seeker in the quest for a female. His tact is commonly a little rough but it adds to the mystery of him and his bad boy attitude (Girls love the bad boy attitude. Trust me, I know from experience.) We can't forget the Chaser. Chasers normally outnumber all other players on the field. More men seem to fit their personality easiest. A Chaser pursues the female shamefully. He'll go after her disgracefully and without rest. His tasteless strategy is more often from inexperience on the field rather than want to hunt her as a dog would. Finally, there is the Keeper. He is the type who normally fancies the girl for reasons other than the possibility of playing Quidditch with her. By the ladies, he is thought to be very rare and the best type of fellow to bring home to mum and dad. So now it is up to you to decide which you are; Seeker, Chaser, Beater, or Keeper, and play the role accordingly.

The first thing to do when courting a lady is to convince her of your skill; how high you can fly, how fast you can move, and how long you can last. It doesn't hurt if you can find and catch the snitch, either. In fact, any extra skills you may posses should be shown off for all their worth. There is always competition from your teammates and opponents when it comes to Quidditch. And keep in mind, a majority of those challengers will be Chasers. You could be a chaser, also. Ruthlessly woo the woman in hopes that she finds you a suitable mate. Or you might be a Beater and chose to make sure that there is no chance of the Chaser winning the girl over you (Perhaps knock out a few of that slime ball's teeth?) Well, whatever position you play, there is always a way to cleverly beat all the others if you want it bad enough. But I shall not disperse **all** of my secrets in this book.

It was a great age to be a professional Quidditch player but also a very difficult one. You will have to prove that you aren't in the Peewee league if you plan on playing any Quidditch. An enormous way to confirm that you are the better player, to demonstrate that you were superior to all others playing, is by reading this manual created by the creator of the Wronski Defensive Feint.


	3. Polishing Your Broomstick

Chapter one: Polishing Your Broomstick

**Chapter one: Polishing Your Broomstick. **

_**The Basics**_

Seekers and Chasers normally revert to polishing their broomstick when they have gone through events of stress. Polishing a broomstick can be the easiest way to relieve tension in your body. It is in fact, considered a perfectly healthy part of male society and the mediwizards of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries will certify the benefits of doing it regularly. You shouldn't feel embarrassed if you polish your broomstick once, twice, five times a day. It is a natural thing that Quidditch players have been doing since the game was invented in 1256AD.

Broomsticks can be polished in several manners. Most broomstick service kits come with all the necessary items for polishing a broomstick. Some standard objects are wax, a polishing rag, and a brief manual. To obtain a kit, visit Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley, Dervish and Banges in Hogsmeade, or you can get one through Owl Order.

It is normally suggested to wax or lubricate your broom before beginning so that you don't damage its topcoat. However, it is not always necessary. It is very simple to wax up your broom. Merely take an amble amount of polish in your palm and place it on your broom. You may want to spread it out to ensure that the entire length of the broom is lubricated properly. It is okay to miss a few spots because any overlooked areas will usually come in contact with the wax at some point during the polishing.

Then, you simply rub the broomstick in a quick up and down motion. Beaters tend to apply a considerable amount of pressure on their brooms as they stroke because they find it more effective and they finish faster. Continue the rubbing procedure until you can easily feel a difference in the texture of the broom. It should be very hard and smooth.

_**Techniques**_

At this point, there are a few options. You can use your hands in different ways and throw in some various fabrics for different effects.

Using your hands can _very_ stimulating. Inexperienced Quidditch players should start out with a simple method. The easiest way to completely polish a broomstick is called Hands On. The method fundamentally consists of making a fist with your hand and pumping up and down over the shaft of the broom. Start with your fist near the end of the broom and slide your hand all the way down to the twigs (please note that the Silver Arrow and Tinderblast have straw instead of twigs.) Then, slide your hand back up to the end. You continue this process until you become physically exhausted. You'll be able to tell when to stop, trust me. You can easily vary the pressure your fist exerts on the broom by adjusting your grip and speed. If you want to finish rapidly, pump fast and with a tighter grip. It you have plenty of time to kill, pump slowly with a light grip. The rate at which you finish can very from player to player. It is best to experiment with these elements to find out what works for you. If you want to vary it a little, you could place a soft towel or supple blanket over your broom and then do the Hands On method.

Quidditch players who are a little more used to handling a broomstick should start out with an advance technique. The Dive method is very effective and is used by the professor broomstick care personnel at Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley. For this method, you should make sure there is plenty of wax on the broom. Instead of pumping your hands, you thrust the broom itself. Start by holding your both of your hands a considerable distance away from your body. Hold the broom in between your legs and wrap your fingers around the pole of the broom. Then, use your legs to push the broom back and forth between your hands. Make sure to keep you hands in place or you'll ruin the results. **Do not** pump your hands on the broom. Let the broom slide through your grip. You could also try this method by only using your dominant hand's index finger and thumb. Simply have the index's and thumb's ends touch each other; forming a circle. Keeping your fingers still, pump the broom, with your legs, back and forth through the circle your fingers have created. Continue doing this until you have completed the waxing. The creator of this book can not stress enough that if want desirable effect, you shouldn't move you hands **at all** during the Push and Shove method.

All professional Quidditch players use the Elbow Room technique. Former Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps, Ludo Bagman, personally suggests using this method over all others. You don't have to use wax for this one but wax makes it more pleasurable. Take your elbow and bend it to a sharp 'V.' After that, insert the staff of your broom into the bend of your arm. It is very effortless from this point. You can easily slide your arm up and down over your broom until you finish. Or, you could hold your arm in place and move your broom with your free hand. One way to vary this method is by coving the broom with the polishing rag included in their kit. It is normally silk or fine flannel.

Once you have done any of the above methods, you may want to pay some attention to the end of your broom. It can be carefully stroked at the tip in a circular motion to complete the polishing if you are having a hard time finishing. You can also take a pair of muggle, nylon pantyhose and wrap it tautly around your hand and fingers. Gently rub your hand up and down on the underside of the tip of the broom to have the most intense waxing possible.

It is scientifically proven that men will be able to wax longer if they change their position every few minutes. So feel free to combine the above methods or throw in some of your own moves to make the most of your experience. You can also use the Stop and Go method if you want to savor the polishing. It consists of rubbing your broom for a period of time then, when you are about to finish, just stop. Wait a few minutes then start again. You can repeat this for as long as you find it pleasing.

_**Waxing Your Broom with a Partner**_

Many players of Quidditch like to wax their broom with a friend. Sometimes, it will be with some of their teammates. Others, it will be with their girlfriends. It is best to only do this is you are comfortable with the idea and it is consensual for all parties involved. There are a few ways waxing with a partner can be done.

Let's start with non-mutual broom waxing. This is when two or more people wax their broom in the presence of each other but never come in physical contact with one another. This is common, especially at small parties. The group involved can consist or just men, just women, or a mix of both. If you do this in the presence of the same sex it does not mean that you swing one way or the other. It doesn't mean that you're queer, gay, or bisexual. You'd actually be surprised to find out how often this happens. A poll conducted in the 1950s stated that over 50 of all men in the United States have done non-mutual broom waxing at least once in their lives. And a considerable amount of people have admitted doing this with their brothers. So don't think you're odd if you have done this with a sibling. _You're not alone._

One-way mutual waxing is where there are two people and only one of their brooms is being waxed. One person will do a variety of hand movements in order to give their teammate's broom a good waxing. Again, it could be two guys, two girls, or a guy and a girl. It doesn't make you swing one way or the other if you do this with a male partner. It isn't as common as non-mutual broom waxing but it isn't unheard of. A lot of guys will call it 'helping.' For two guys to do a one-way mutual waxing, it normally starts off as a non-mutual waxing and then progresses to the interacting with each other. During a private interview with Bulgarian's chaser, Levski, Rita Skeeter (Daily Prophet reporter) revealed that Levski has participated in one-way mutual waxing several times with a few different partners.

Sixty nine is a mysterious little number. It holds a lot more meanings than you would first think. 69 mutual waxing (also know as two-way mutual polishing) is when one partner will lay on top of another with their brooms near each others mouths. The partners will then wax each others brooms or orally clean their partner's broomstick. The partners can use a variety of waxing and polishing techniques to finish the process.

_**The Rules**_

Many men find the need to try new ways of waxing their broomstick after they have mastered the usual ways. Most of the time, their ideas can be creative and work well. Sometimes, their ideas are just bad and can cause permanent damage to their brooms.

NEVER use a muggle vacuum cleaner to polish or wax your broomstick. You could easily damage the magical core in your broom or desensitize its flying abilities.

ALWAYS test the heat of any objects that are not at room temperature that you plan to use on your broomstick. Anything that is too hot could damage the finish on your broom. It could make it hard for your broom to be ridden for a couple of days if you strip it's finishing.

DON'T polish your broomstick while you or your broom is in hot water. Your heart rate rises when in hot water. Your body temperature also rises when you do anything that is physically strenuous. And well, waxing a broom can take a lot of work. Because you are in hot water, your body won't be able to cool itself down with sweat and perspiration. You may become dizzy or pass out if your heart rate or body temperature becomes too high.

NEVER place your broomstick somewhere where it may get stuck. A Jacuzzi spout my sound like fun but just think of trying to explain to the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad how you managed to get your expensive broomstick stuck in some muggle's Jacuzzi.

DON'T use any spells, charms, or hexes to alter your broomstick. They could permanently damage how your broomstick performs in the game or make the broom everlastingly broken and unusable. If you aren't happy with your broom, the best thing you could do is take a potion to increase your stamina.

_**The Myths**_

There are a lot of myths when it comes to polishing broomsticks. The biggest one you hear is that it gives you acne. This is not true in any way, shape, or form. Polishing your broomstick is a natural thing that nearly all Quidditch players do. It relieves tension and is very common for people to do it. The only way you could possibly get acne through polishing a broom is if you use an oil-based wax. Oil clogs pores in the skin and cause acne or zits. So it is only normal that oil-based products would do the same thing.

Another popular belief is that you will go blind if you polish your broomstick too much. This is yet another false statement made up in the early 1900s to discourage people from polishing brooms. Back then, it was considered immoral and people thought that you would go to hell if you did (according to Christian beliefs.) It isn't such a taboo to wax your broom in modern times but somehow, this myth is still around. Let's get the facts straight. Your broomstick isn't anywhere near the nerves that make your eye function (at least in all normal situations.) There is no way that hand movements on the broomstick could damage your eyes. There just isn't a connection between the two objects. Think about it. There are a few reasons people are blind. One is that their eyes didn't develop properly in the womb. Another is old age. Yet another involves accidents where foreign objects enter the eye socket and damage the eyeball or the nerves that allow the eye to function. You have a better chance of your archenemy hexing your eyeballs to Tahiti than of going blind due to polishing your broomstick.

A myth that started in the 1950s was that only homosexuals wax their broomsticks. Most chasers who deny waxing their brooms say, "I don't need to polish my broomstick, I get the Quaffle through the hoop during every match." 90 of all males polish their broomsticks regularly. Chances are that people who say they don't wax are lying. Anyone who says they score with the Quaffle probably spends too much time polishing their broomstick and feel guilt about doing so. They decide to say the above in order to bring the frustrations on themselves out on other people.

Another great myth is that people can tell if your broomstick is polished regularly. Polishing your broomstick honestly has no effect on how your broom looks (the people who sell kits are just trying to make some Sickles and Knuts.) The only way someone will know if you polish your broom is if you tell them or they see you doing it.

A very, very old myth is that polishing your broomstick will give you hairy palms. This has got to be the falsest thing I have ever come across in my life. How many Quidditch players do you know have any hair on their palms?

_**Wrapping it Up**_

Polishing or waxing a broomstick is a natural thing for any man to do. Men do it with other men, with women, or by themselves. It doesn't make a difference how or who you polish your broomstick with. In whatever way you polish your broomstick, someone else probably does it the exact same way. Don't feel guilty if you spend hours a day polishing your broom. If it makes you happy, do it!


End file.
